


Irrational Fears. A Star Wars Fic™

by SpaceTrashCanFan (Sketchandcomicbookperson)



Series: Fixed it With Ductape and Canon divergences:Star Wars [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rise of Empire Era - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental fake death, Anakin Skywalker & Darth Vader are Separate People, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Badass Beru Whitesun, Caleb Dume needs a hug, Carbonite, Chaos, Clone Rebellion, Clone! Vader, Dark Comedy, Dysfunctional duo, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fake Character Death, Galactic Road Trip, Gen, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Human Disaster Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Shenanigans, Mace Windu Lives, Mace basically adopted Caleb, Mace is just so done, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Skywalker Family Drama, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, The Lars family lives!, Vader is a clone, Work In Progress, complete chaos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 10:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22494613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchandcomicbookperson/pseuds/SpaceTrashCanFan
Summary: Where Mace gets his hand cut off by Skywalker, gets thrown out of a window and gets saved by Skywalker??.The two of them make it off Corusant and try to track down several of the surviving Jedi, while on the run for the Empire.Co-starring a very confused Bail Organa.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Mace Windu, Bail Organa/Breha Organa, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, Depa Billaba & Kanan Jarrus, Depa Billaba & Kanan Jarrus & Mace Windu, Kanan Jarrus & Mace Windu, Mon Mothma & Bail Organa, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Mace Windu, Owen Lars/Beru Whitesun
Series: Fixed it With Ductape and Canon divergences:Star Wars [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611604
Comments: 31
Kudos: 189





	1. Two Skywalkers??

'Master Windu!' Mace heard the voice of Skywalker in front of him and he blinked in surprise and confusion. How the kriff?

Then he saw some difference between the Skywalker in Palpatine's office and Skywalker who just pulled Mace into the passenger seat of the speeder. This one still wore his armor and seemed a bit panicked and had his hair in a tie..

'Care to tell me what the hell is going on??' Mace finally asked and the young Knight hit the brakes of the speeder. The temple was on fire.

'Palpatine is Sidious...' Skywalker replied and tried very hard not to hyperventilate at sight of the temple. 'He froze me in Carbonite after I refused his offer, he made a clone of me and let it take my place'.

'How did you escape?' Mace asked and the Knight shivered. 

'Sidious unfroze me to show me the Order's fall, I escaped and stole a ship to get to Corusant' he answered and his words was laced with the truth.


	2. Alderaan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bail Organa has the most confusing day ever and when a Jedi Knight who is supposed to be turned to the dark side and a Jedi Master who is supposed to be dead show up on Alderaan... He knows that stuff is going to happen.

**Alderaan. Later.  
**

* * *

Bail Organa heard a "thump" right behind him when he was going to for a mind clearing walk through the garden, the Jedi Order had fallen and he and Breha had been handed a very Force Sensitive child..

He surpressed a shudder when someone cleared his throat while sounding like someone he really doesn't want to think about now..

Then he took a deep breath and turned around to face a very distressed and panicked Skywalker who looked like he had made a daring escapade from a Separatist planet and nearly got himself killed. Covered with scratches and bruises and looking very freaked out, even for Jedi standards.

'Senator, we need your help' he finally said, softly and pleading. 'You are our only hope'.

'How did you survive?' was the first thing that Bail said, somehow..

'.....survived what exactly?' Skywalker replied and he frowned in confusion. 'Palpatine cloned me and froze me in Carbonite, he only unfroze me to gloat about his victory and I escaped'.

Oh.

_Oh._

That actually does explain a lot.

Of course Palpatine would like to gloat about his victory...

'You two done?' another familiar voice hissed and Bail spinned around to see a few Younglings and Padawans and a tired looking Master Windu.

'I saved some Younglings and Padawans who tried to escape through the secret entrances' Skywalker explained. 'And Master Windu who fell out of Sidious' window'.

'You are injured' Bail replied and the Jedi Master gave him an incredulous look.

'That's not the worst thing that happened today' he finally told Bail.

'He would like a prosthesis, because my clone cut his hand off' Skywalker added and he wiggled the fingers of his own prosthetic hand with a grimace.

'Skywalker' Windu scolded him and glared tiredly at the younger man who shrugged in a reply. 'You could have told senator Organa it another way, you know'.

'Hey, I know how that feels' the young Knight replied. 'The count took off my hand, remember?'.

'Follow me, please' Bail finally said and gestured, questioning how to deal with this.

* * *

After explaining what exactly happened to Breha and Artoo who were both kind of freaked out about the appearance of the two Jedi, a few Padawans and Younglings. Where one of them was supposed to be turned to the dark side and had killed his wife..

'She died....I am sorry' Bail finally answered the questions about Padmé. 'After childbirth, We don't know what happened...'.

'Something was wrong and...'.

'Sidious' both Jedi hissed in unison, like they realized something.

'He used her lifeforce to keep someone alive' Master Windu said. 'I have found something about that in the archives, a long time ago'.

'How did you know?' he then asked the Knight who was holding Leia and while he was on the verge of tears.

'A feeling' Skywalker replied,while taking a deep breath and smiled weakly at Leia. 'I think he used it on the clone, he called it Vader'.

* * *

'This is sounding like a complete Kriffing Freakshow' Windu pointed out and tested the prosthesis by wiggling the fingers carefully.

'Welcome to my life' Anakin replied with a grimace. 'Where currently nothing makes sense'.

* * *

'You married the senator, got cloned, got abducted and now have twins where one half of them is on Tatooine' Mace summed up and glared at the young Jedi. 'Sounds like Jinn's lineage'.

'Thanks?'

'And now where the hell is your Jedi Master, if he's still thinking that the clone is you?' Mace asked and a silence fell in the room.

'Well... That's something I need to work on, Master Windu' Skywalker replied nervously and folded his arms across his chest. 'It will take a lot of explanation to both him and Yoda'.

'You are not going to walk up to them like, hey that guy who slaughtered the whole damn temple is actually my clone and I was frozen in Carbonite after refusing Palpatine's offer?' Mace replied with a wry smile. 'I think you better find your Padawan before going to Tatooine and freaking out your master, even though that guy doesn't freak out quickly'.

'Yeah, you've got a point' Skywalker replied and frowned, thinking about it and running options through his mind. 'We better find them, if we wait longer, more Jedi and other Force Wielders die'.

* * *

**Meanwhile.**

* * *

Sidious didn't believe it. He can't believe this.

Why did he tell those idiots to unfreeze Skywalker and make the young Jedi watch the fall of the Order on live holonet??

Within a few hours, the foolish boy had recovered and had stolen a shuttle. Trying to save the Order, but the damage was already done.

The Temple was burning, the senator Dead, Order 66 executed and he was the emperor.

* * *

**Later. elsewhere.**

* * *

Several of Bails colleagues of the Delegation were already arrested for high treason against the newly formed empire. They must do something and if they must, they will Rebel.

'Colleagues, the Republic has fallen and we need to stand together if we want to survive' he said with determination in the secret conference room. 'The Emperor has ordered already several arrests on colleagues and friends, executing some of them in the hallways of the Senate Building'.

 _'What is He doing here??'_ Mon then hissed when a door opened and revealed the two surviving Jedi and Breha holding Leia.

'Palpatine had betrayed me with all other Jedi, I have been frozen in Carbonite for a while while my place was taken by a clone loyal to Palpatine.... or should I say Darth Sidious..' Skywalker replied, with barely held back anger. 'I escaped because he wanted to gloat about his victory'.

The expression of Bail's friend and colleague softened, after considering for a few minutes and then nodded at the Knight.

' _Are there more survivors?'_ another senator of the Delegation asked.

'Yes, Knight Skywalker managed to save some Younglings and Padawans who tried getting out of the temple through the secret ways to enter and leave the temple while endangering his own life' Master Windu replied. 'And we sense that there are more survivors'.

'We will set out on a mission to find the surviving Jedi and Force Sensitive children and their families' the Jedi master continued. 'We must stand together against the Empire and the Sith, we cannot do this without your help and support'.

'Some Clones removed their chips before this happened, they may have helped their leaders survive' Skywalker added, hopeful. 'They see us as family, they will never betray us for a man who controlled their brothers and sent them to their death'.

' _We must rebel, but we need to work together' a_ senator said, she looked at her colleagues who nodded. _'And we are going to need every single person willing to stand up and fight for freedom'._


	3. Standing our ground.

**A few days later.**

* * *

'Get back here, you scum!' someone yelled and Caleb didn't look back and didn't have to to know that the troops were hot on his trail.

He flung himself onto a roof and heard the troopers cursing when he continued his way over the rooftops. He landed in a quiet alley and later blended in with the crowd on the street. His cloak wrapped tightly around him and the holocron and the two sabers.

Then he flinched when he felt a probe and he heard the angry voices of the troopers near, then he started running again. Pushing people away while drawing on the Force to go faster.

Not fast enough when he felt someone grabbing his shoulder and gently pulling him into a alley.

Wait...

Gently?

Then he looked up to face a clone and froze, before carefully probing and finally deciding that the man wasn't with the troops pursuing Caleb.

'Give us the rat, brother' a trooper Caleb had considered a friend and brother hissed and the clone's expression darkened when his hands darted to his blasters.

'I can't do that' he said, calm. 'You can get him over my dead body, brothers'.

'So be it, brother' the commander hissed and the troopers lifted their blasters. 'I shouldn't have expected otherwise from you'.

'Any second now...' the clone muttered and lifted his blasters, ready to defend himself.

Then a explosion echoed through the alley and three people bursted through a window before landing besides Caleb and the clone.

'Oh, kriff' the tallest one hissed with a mild outer Rim accent and dodged some blaster bolts on high speed and he called upon the Force to shove the troopers away. 'Who's the Padawan, by the way?'.

The temperature dropped a few degrees and Caleb shivered when the other man froze in disbelief and the two others who are definitely Jedi and the clone froze in shock. Then a flare of anger and protectiveness.

'You killed her'

'You. Killed. Her'

Then a lightsaber was drawn and ignited.

'Generals?' the clone asked and the two Jedi and clone exchange looks before both nodding and moving to intercept the angry Jedi.

Then Caleb felt the Force hum and the lightsaber stopped in the air. The younger man standing with a hand outstretched, concentrating and clearly using the Force. Caleb knew immediately that the man was stronger than most.

'Don't make me fling you through the alley' the man hissed. 'The most clones are controlled by that chip, if you want to kill someone...kill Sidious..he flung us into that forcedamn war, just to watch us burn and fall'.

'It was his hand that turned our brothers and friends against us, they had no control'.

Then the blade retracted with a hiss-snap and the Jedi lowered his hilt, while still looking at the troops. Considering what he should do.

'Hey kid, are you alright?' Caleb heard and one of the Jedi had kneeled down. Then Caleb saw recognition in the eyes of the man. 'You're Depa Billaba's Padawan, right?'.

'Yeah, I was' Caleb replied, his voice was trembling and barely a whisper. 'She told me to run and that she would be right behind me ,but they killed her'.

The war had ended and nobody had won, everyone was broken and twisted. They all had lost. The Separatists and the Republic.

'Don't give up, grief if you want to, but never ever give up' the other Jedi finally told Caleb determined and comforting. 'Keep going, no matter how hard it is'.

'The galaxy needs us, they need hope and a torch that lights the way in these dark times'.

'In our case a lightsaber' the woman said with a grimace. 'I need new ones, by the way'.

'Snips... What happened to your lightsabers? You aren't going to inherit the displacing of lightsabers, are you?' the man then asked and crossed his arms. 'Like us?'.

'No, that was on purpose' the woman replied and she crossed her arms while staring back. 'Not like you or master Kenobi, Skyguy'.

'Would it kill you two to not displace your lightsabers for once in your Force damn life, Skywalker?' Master Windu asked and glared at the two other Force wielders.

'I don't do that!' knight Skywalker replied.

'Yes, you do, sir' the clone replied and someone yelled something at someone and running footsteps and shooting was heard. 'I suggest we get the hell off this planet, before the Navy puts this place on lock down'.

'Good point, let's go' Skywalker replied and nodded before a corvette appeared. Then the corvette lowered her ramp and they heard the shooting coming closer.

They moved fast and the ramp slammed shut, while Caleb nearly tripped over a screaming Protocol droid and the Corvette shook when something hit the ship when it took off.

When he got to the cockpit, the ship just left the atmosphere of the planet behind and was getting ready to make the jump to hyperspace.

'Let the Force guide you, maybe we will find more survivors' Master Windu adviced and Skywalker was clearly resisting the urge to roll with his eyes, before concentrating and calling on the Force.

A few minutes went by when the Knight gasped and opened his eyes in shock. Then he ran his hands across several panels, pressing several buttons, pulling levers and setting coordinates like a whirlwind.

'So, where are we going next?' the clone asked with a smirk and he slipped into the co-pilot seat.

'I don't think any of us will like it, but we are going to Tatooine' Skywalker replied with a grimace and he then pulled the lever. The protocol droid screaming again and a angry cursing astromech.

Tatooine.

Sounds "amazing".

* * *

**A few days later. Tatooine.**

* * *

Owen resisted the urge to roll with his eyes when someone, definitely a very sad space wizard started a bar fight again.. If Owen is ever going to meet his stepbrother again, he is going to punch him in the face.

'I can sense him, he is close' someone said and Owen turned his head to see three men, one kid and a Togruta female walk past him. All having the same kind of body language of the wizard, alert and sad. Most wearing some mix between Jedi robes and normal clothes, including blasters, toolkits and knifes. The other was wearing something that looked like Mandalorian armor with a cloak.

'So, who is going to get him?' the dark skinned man asked and looked at his companions while hiding the kid with them in his cloak. A silence fell and the other man sighed before turning on his heels and stomping into the bar.

Isn't that Owen's stepbrother? He looks familiar.

He returned after a few minutes while dragging the struggling and protesting space wizard down to the street by the scruff of his robes, looking like it was the most normal thing to do.

A heated and emotional argument followed, while the other was desperately trying to explain something. Then a silence fell. And then a very unJedi-like hug followed, the woman joining the hug and crushing the two others.

Owen knew not much about the Jedi, but they were not really good with attachments, emotions and stuff. But it looks like that is mostly a façade, because they look to Owen like a family that haven't seen each other in months.

Kriff.

A space wizard family.

All with these powers and voodoo..

That's actually worse..

Then Owen wanted to turn around and walk away from the scene when he was spotted by them.

'Owen! Here's someone you might want to meet' the wizard finally yelled and Owen turned around, looking at the group of people.

'Hi Owen' were the first words from his Jedi stepbrother who awkwardly waved at Owen who really started regretting not-running away when his stepbrother dragged his best friend out of that bar fight.

This is going to be a long day..


	4. Live free or die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Resistance theme playing in background*

**Later. Tatooine.**

* * *

Owen Lars studied the Jedi in his house with a curious expression and Beru was softly and gently talking to Owen's stepbrother while both looking at the baby Beru was holding.

Then he sighed and took a sip of his tea before staring at Beru and his stepbrother who were looking at him with an determined and hopeful expression. The wizard who had joined them with mischievous twinkling eyes and a smirk at Owen.

The bald Jedi who had standing in the room while looking like an overprotective nexu towards the kid who was standing besides the man, looked at his companions for a few seconds and grimaced while shaking his head in dismay.

'Oh Force, I think you are infecting him with your stupid and reckless ideas' the clone said with a smirk. 'Especially you, generals'.

'I can't decide it's either bad or good, captain' the wizard replied and smirked at the clone.

Owen really had a bad feeling about this.

'We are coming with you and we are not taking "no" as an answer' Beru then said, filled with determination and looked at the Jedi and clone.

'We are... WHAT???' Owen yelled surprised and got a deadly glare of both his stepbrother and Beru when Luke woke and started crying. Then Beru shushed the baby before handing him to his father and walking up towards Owen, who had the worst feeling about this.

'You heard me, love' Beru said sweetly and Owen swallowed nervously. 'We are joining the Rebellion, even though the Republic has never done something for Tatooine'.

'We don't want fascists to rule galaxy, don't we?' she asked and smiled at Owen. 'The Emperor just wanted power and thousands of people are dead because of that'.

'We are maybe not connected to the Force like the Jedi or the Emperor or the twins are, but we can still make a difference in the galaxy' Beru said. 'So. We are going'.

* * *

Commander Tie stopped his troops with one hand gesture near the home of the moisture farmer family. Someone told them that these people were rebel sympathizers and they were helping Jedi to hide.

The word Jedi was synonymous to the word traitor.

He surpressed a grimace when he saw someone walking out of the building and recognized the man as a brother. The brother's cloak was flapping in the wind when the blasters were pulled out and Tie's troops tensed up.

'Brother' Tie said, trying to hide his unease and he set a step forward. Towards the other man who showed no fear or hesitancy.

'Commander Tie, we have met before' he said and studied Tie's new armor. 'You have new armor, I see'.

The last words were spat out like a curse and Tie flinched after remembering his general before she fell from the roof, after being shot. Repeatly by her own troops.

'There are Jedi here' Tie whispered and the other clone nodded, calmly and with a grim expression.

'I don't want to do this' he admitted quietly and the expression softened a bit. 'I should have listened when that clone told us about that chip'.

'You don't have to' the other whispered.

* * *

'We need to do something, those "stormtroopers" have surrounded us' Calebs grand Master hissed and Beru Whitesun pulled out a blaster rifle with a grin while holding the baby in the other hand.

'I only have a blaster and the Force, what am I supposed to do?' Knight Skywalker said and gestured helpless. 'That's my captain out there and I don't want to lose him now'.

Then his master dropped a package on the table with a sly smile at his former padawan.

'I was hoping you should ask, former Padawan of mine' he said and the Knights expression of hopelessness became a wide grin when he held up the lightsaber. Before flinching when he felt the darkness clinging on it, then taking a deep breath and ignited the blade.

Then he smiled when the dark imprint started to fade away and letting out a sigh of relief and joy.

'Shall we?' he then asked his master and Caleb felt the presence of the Jedi Master brimming with power and happiness, when the older man called a lightsaber into his hand and twirling it in his hand with a smile.

'With you at my side' the man said with a gentle smile. 'Always'.

Caleb felt the bond of the two Jedi come to life, singing in the Force when they both ignited their lightsabers and walked out of the house.

'Beru...' Owen Lars said, protesting when his wife handed him the baby and lifted the blaster with a sly smile. 

'Let them have this one, they have gone through a lot of bantha shit during these months' Beru said, firmly and she marched out of the house, followed by Caleb and the others. 'And I do not want to sit this one out'.

* * *

Tie gasped when two people with ignited lightsabers walked out of the house and felt a pang of hope and regret when both of them were close enough.

Tie heard the hum of the blades and the clone across of him, smiled gently when he saw the troopers behind Tie reacting when recognizing the two men as Jedi survivors.

'Ready, captain?' Tie heard the shorter Jedi with a familiar and posh accent and the clone barked a laugh and lifted his blasters.

'Always, generals' he then said.

At that moment, Tie made his choice and spinned around to look at his troops with a grimace before lifting his blasters.

'Commander Tie of the 796th, sir' Tie said and the troopers froze when realizing what their commander just did. 'At your service, generals'.

'You have one change, troops' he then told the troops. 'Live free or die'.

'That's betrayal!' someone yelled and Tie smirked at them with a hard expression.

'What my brothers did to our Sisters and brothers is betrayal, this is making it right' Tie replied, determined.

'Let's do this' a woman behind Tie said and the familair click of a blaster was heard, together with snap-hisses and hums of lightsabers. 'Live free or die'.

Several clones moved away from the battalion and took a stance besides their commanding officer, lifting their blasters and nodding at Tie.

'We are with you, commander' one of them said. 'What are your first orders, sir?'.

'Protect the kids over there, provide cover for the generals and hold our ground' Tie ordered and the troops saluted.

'Yes, sir' came from a few mouths in unison.

'Let's do this, men and women' one of the Jedi said and he twirled his lightsaber while stretching with a sly smile.

Three of the Jedi moved past Tie and his brothers, deflecting blaster bolts and slicing through the ranks of the newly recruited stormtroopers and clones who firmly believe or are manipulated in believing that the Jedi are traitors.

Tie couldn't help but to notice that two of them moved in perfect tandem with each other and the fact that he has probably met or seen them somewhere before the Purge.

The third one had a unique fighting style and from Tie's corner of his eye, he saw a familiar looking Togruta female fighting off some troops with the Force and acrobatics while baring her sharp teeth in a snarl while doing so.

It reminded Tie of general Ti and of the fact that their species are descendants of carnivores.

The kid, probably a Padawan was deflecting the blaster bolts as they came too close while being covered by a fierce woman holding two blasters while her husband was holding a baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go Beru!


	5. Inquisition.

A shuttle had landed and they all felt the presence of something or someone dark, Caleb doubt that he could call it someone. The others had sensed it too when a familiar Pau'an walked off the ramp, his yellow eyes flashing when he called a weapon into his hand.

'I know you' was the first thing spoken from four mouths. A rumble in the Force and then a silence. Like the silence before a storm and the Padawan flinched before reinforcing his shields against the darkness of the Pau'an.

'I am the Grand Inquisitor' the Pau'an said with a loud voice and he ignited the lightsaber with a smirk at them. 'Surrender or prepare to die'.

Strange looking troopers surrounded them and a silence fell, when weapons were raised and battle stances were taken.

'Like hell' Beru Whitesun hissed furiously and she lifted the blaster. 'We have just gotten started'. The Inquisitor smirked and lifted his hand.

'You will pay for your insolence, woman' he told her and a fury erupted in the Force. The Inquisitor roared out in anger and pain when his concentration was broken by a blur of blue and Caleb saw a lightsaber returning to a hand.

'I don't think so, not on my watch' Skywalker hissed and the Inquisitor gestured before commanding the troopers to take them.

'It will be your end' the Inquisitor spat and the Force whirled around the Knight who twirled his lightsaber and took a fighting stance with a hard expression.

'Oh yes, I don't think so' he said with determination and Caleb felt the connection between two Jedi hum when the Inquisitor attacked with a angry snarl and both Jedi responded at that attack in a tandem Caleb had seen briefly on the battlefield.

'They will be fine, but I am more worried about how we will fare against those troopers' Master Windu said with a stern expression and shoved some black armored troopers away with the Force, before attacking the nearest troops while Caleb tried to defend the still confused and tired Owen Lars who was holding the baby boy.

'We are going to get out of here alive, general' a clone promised and kicked a opponent in the chest. 'I don't want more blood of innocents, brothers and sisters on my hands'.

* * *

'Give me the child!' the Inquisitor snarled and Beru had glared back in anger before kicking the Pau'an in his crotch and the Inquisitor let her go.

'Over my dead body' Beru hissed and she raised her blaster, dodged the next attack and shot the Inquisitor in his right hand. She was stopped by the Force and then was dropped when the Inquisitors concentration was broken when his lightsaber was parried by the wizard, who acted more like the fabled and legendary Jedi Beru had heard about than he was acting like the past months.

'I won't let you hurt them' he told the Inquisitor and shoved the Inquisitor away from Beru and Owen with the Force, before dropping the cloak dramatically, twirling the lightsaber and leaping after the Inquisitor.

* * *

'Holy fuck' Owen hissed while he watched the wizard fend off two soldiers and the Inquisitor in a blur. Owen's stepbrother quickly joining in and kicking the Inquisitor in the stomach, dodging the attack of a dark soldier and then spinning around to parry another attempt of the Inquisitor to catch the Jedi off guard.

Less Crazy spacewizard who starts barfights because he was sad or angry, more like the well known Jedi Master and Hero from the stories that had reached Tatooine.

Owen had nearly forgotten that the man had fought in wars and it wasn't like all the previous times he had seen the wizard fight people.. Not even like the time when a bounty hunter who came after him, because he was a huge pain in the ass for Jabba.

'Die!' the Grand Inquisitor roared and lifted his weapon after he kicked one of his opponents in the stomach and got ready to finish him off.

'Die? I don't think so' the wizard hissed and he dodged the blade by rolling away. 'I am not done with you'.

The Inquisitor laughed and shook his head slowly with a smirk. Then a silence fell, aside from the sounds of the battle around them.

'It is I who is not done with you, Master Jedi' he told the man who gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes.

A cold shiver ran down Owen's spine when the serenity and calmness of the few minutes before disappeared and a cold expression had taken its place. Launching quick and coordinated attacks on the Inquisitor who parried the attacks with a shocked expression.

* * *

The Grand Inquisitor was outgunned by a very close to pissed Jedi Master and Caleb dodged an attack before impaling a "Purge-trooper". That's what commander Tie called them... They are specialized in hunting down Jedi who had survived Order 66.

The Inquisitor dodged the attacks and was growing tired of the quick and coordinated attacks. The Inquisitor gritted his teeth and flung his Saber at the Jedi master who lifted his hand, stopped the saber mid-air and Caleb heard Owen Lars hissing something in awe and shock.

* * *

The Grand Inquisitor dodged his own lightsaber that got flung at him and parried the attack that came a few seconds later. The Jedi was done playing games at the moment when he seemed to recognize the Grand Inquisitor as a former temple Guard.

Their eyes locked above the blades and the Grand Inquisitor attacked again, this time wounding his opponent.

'You're not as perfect as you claimed to be' the Grand Inquisitor said with a smile at the Jedi Master who looked up at the Grand Inquisitor. 'I can feel your anger and pain'.

'That's because I have never been perfect, Grand Inquisitor' he spat back and dodged the attacks of the Inquisitor. 'I am just better in hiding it than my former Padawan'.

They continued their deadly dance while more and more Purge-troopers fell around them. The Grand Inquisitor bared his teeth in anger when he saw that the Jedi, clones and farmers had discovered the weaknesses in the Purge-trooper armor.

* * *

The Force sung around the two of them when they returned to the tandem Mace recognized from the countless battles they had fought together. He sensed the bond and first had been scandalized by their closeness, before deciding that their bond make them stronger when standing or fighting together.

Maybe he was a bit jealous of that bond.. Okay, Yoda thought so...

_'Jealous, you are?'.  
_

He had felt his former padawan and so many others he had met and worked with die during Order 66 and it had caught him so off guard, that Palpatine took his change and the next thing he knew, he was falling...

When he had told Skywalker that he needed to get ready for the worst that could happen, during their trip to Alderaan... Skywalker had stared at Mace in determination and had shaken his head. He was very certain his former padawan and former master are both alive and well... In some way.

'We want you to bring your "Emperor" a message' the Young Knight hissed when the last Purge-trooper fell and held his Saber still at the Inquisitor's throat. 'Open your damn ears and listen carefully'.

'Tell Sidious that we are coming for him and that he will pay for his crimes' he began.

'Tell the emperor that the future does not belong to him' Beru Whitesun added and she wiped some sweat of her head.

'The galaxy is littered with the ashes of empires that thought they were eternal, but they were wrong'.


	6. The Station.

**Imperial Center. Later.**

* * *

Clones disappear without a trace, a Rebellion rose up and the Outer Rim worlds were restless when the whispers about the Order not being destroyed, Clones rebelling and a Rebellion rising were heard.

The Grand Inquisitor was kneeling in front of him, Vader clenched his fists and Sidious gritted his teeth angrily when the Inquisitor was done talking.

The Order wasn't done, yet... But the Force was awfully silent since Order 66 and the lack of Jedi wasn't the cause of the silence. It felt like a silence before a storm and it felt just as unsettling.

It was only because of the defecting Clones that the Jedi had gotten away from Tatooine. The remaining clones and newly recruited stormtroopers were asked to identify the Jedi and their allies.

Three bantering and bickering Jedi...,a Padawan, a clone captain, a fierce woman with a blaster, a man with a baby, Mace Windu and several clones plus their commander who later joined the cause.

Sidious should have known...

Tatooine. Skywalker is from Tatooine.

For some reason his Jedi Master was there?..

What even is going on??

* * *

**Meanwhile. Somewhere in the Outer Rim.**

* * *

Several Clones, Jedi, a pair of moisture farmers, a baby and two droids in a corvette that had just dropped out of hyperspace near a neutral station in furthest reaches of the Outer Rim.

During their flight from the troops, they ran into some thugs from Jabba who had been after Force Wielders as a gift to another Slug and attacked the corvette. They escaped, but the corvette wasn't able to make another jump with the damage from the thugs and the Empire.

'Bickering is a essential part of the Jedi training and the master - Padawan relationships' clone commander Tie told Owen with a sigh filled with regret and sadness, when the three Jedi in the cockpit started bickering about something all over again.

Two clones were playing dejarik while several others were watching the game in silence, two clones were showing Beru how a sniper rifle works, the bald Jedi master was holding Luke while telling him some bed time (?) story and the Padawan, Caleb had fallen asleep against the Jedi master's arm.

It must have been traumatizing for that poor kid... Even more than for a normal being without the Force, Owen couldn't imagine how empathic beings like Force Wielders who can predict the weather, have enhanced senses, strength, speed,who can pick up emotions from others, the people who can sense their Padawans/masters on the other side of the galaxy and being able to do so much more.

He couldn't imagine how these people could be twisted into something broken and scary.. Like Vader or the Grand Inquisitor.

They are no gods, they are just as mortal as normal beings without the Force. The moment that the wizard had dropped the serene and calm façade after the Grand Inquisitors remark, was the moment that Owen realized that the galaxy was wrong about everything about Force Wielders and that the Grand Inquisitor was very screwed.

* * *

After the corvette had landed in one of the hangars of the station, they had set out to find òr a new ship or some parts for the ship.

Their lightsabers hidden away from plain sight and making their way through the station, keeping an eye out on Imperials or Bounty hunters on a station filled with smugglers, pirates, Bounty hunters and others..

'That's fraud for a shitty Freighter, lady' Skywalker hissed at a Twi'lek woman who crossed her arms and smiled at the young man in front of her. 'If you had some sense, you should have at least give it a decent hyper drive and a decent life support'.

'Let's go, I don't think we have a deal' he finally said with a sigh and stood up from the table. 'I am maybe an engineer and a pilot, but I am not an idiot'.

'You seem like a very nice young man, maybe I can offer you something' the woman replied and she smirked at the Knight who shook his head.

'I am sorry, but I already have a job' he said. 'But we really need to get going, there are people who are counting on us'.

The woman gritted her teeth and clenched her fists before answering.

'That is a mistake, boy' she hissed, but the young man ignored her and the three Force Wielders walked out of the bar.

'So, what now?' Mace asked tired and a bit frustrated and Skywalker shrugged before smirking when seeing something.

'Do you think what I am thinking?' he then asked with a grin. 'Because I have a plan'.

'I hope it does not involve blowing something up' Mace groaned.

'No, we just need some extra hands' Tano said with a nearly feral grin. 'I think the guys would like blowing off some steam after all this'.

'It does not involve blowing something up, yet' Skywalker replied. 'But it's getting close'.

'We are going to steal a ship, aren't we?' Mace stated and looked at the others who had just commed the others.

'Remember that expensive ship we saw?' Skywalker said. 'First, we sell the corvette and if we haven't enough money to buy that ship, then we will mindtrick or just steal the ship'.

'How did your master survive this exactly?' Mace asked and both of them smiled knowingly.

'Mostly because he would have done the same thing and he was the guy who started the bar brawl with a seven feet tall pirate on Tatooine...' Skywalker replied. 'He won, by the way'.

'I want to hear that story' Tano replied and stared at her former Jedi teacher.

'He was pretty pissed about the fact that I dragged him out of it' he said. 'He was starting to win'.

'That's not true' named person who just showed up behind his two padawans said. 'I was maybe a bit pissed off, but that was because that pirate was harassing a poor girl'.

Mace pinched his nose bridge with a sigh.

_We are all going to die._

_Force... Help me._


	7. Getaway.

It was surprising how fast the Empire had manufactured their newest ships and weapons, but all those weapons, ships and the so-called stormtrooper armor all had stupid mistakes or problems. Indicating that it was produced in a hurry.

The TIE fighters had no hyperdrive or shields that functioned well enough to compete with the GAR starfighters.

Long story short, they finally sold the corvette and tried to mindtrick the seller of this ship into selling that ship to them. That didn't work, they ended up blowing something up as distraction and stealing the ship.

And unfortunately, Skywalker wasn't planning on shutting the hell up about that all.. That's unsurprising, coming from the person who is lying on the floor of the bridge of any cruiser he boards, listening to the engines.

At the moment they were trying to get away from the pursuing TIE fighters and the star destroyer that had jumped out off hyperspace a few seconds ago. They narrowly avoided colliding into that star destroyer and being blasted into oblivion while doing so.

'Buckle up and hold on, we are going for a bumpy ride!' the knight yelled and made exactly one minute later a barrel roll, shot a TIE and jumped to hyperspace.

Everyone was screaming.

* * *

**Later. Imperial Center.  
**

* * *

Sidious watched Vader pace around on the holo and when the Sith apprentice finally stopped to look at the Sith master, radiating curiosity and confusion. The apprentice was sent to find his original, but had somehow lost him.

But Sidious sensed something, hidden underneath the layers of anger, pain and rage...

Uncertainty?

That's odd... The cloners told Sidious that the clone would be only loyal to him and that this cloning is entirely different from how the clone troopers were created, that the clone lacks the free will and the ability to make their own decisions.

But he still sensed a spark of resistance and uncertainty within Vader.

' _What's thy bidding, my master_?' Vader then asked.

'You will prove to Ryloth that the Empire is strong, apprentice' Sidious ordered. 'The loyalty of the planets and their resources is more important than a mere knight who had lost everything'.

A spark of anger at the word "Resources".

_'Yes, my master'_ Vader replied with a bow, before signing off.

That was very odd.

* * *

**Meanwhile. Elsewhere.**

* * *

'Vader was on board of that ship, I sensed him'.

They were currently on the rendezvous planet of the newly born Alliance and were waiting for them to arrive, ship ready for take off in case the Empire shows up. They were sitting in the cockpit, trying to figure out what to do next.

It wasn't surprising that the knight could sense his literal clone on board of the star destroyer. 

'What's going on? He kind of sent his troops after those pirates following us' Caleb asked. 'Like he is secretly Rebelling against his programming or master'.

'That would be ironic, since Skywalker is one of the most stubborn people around' Mace replied with a wry smile at the Knight relaxing on the pilot seat. 'I blame his master, who had mindtricked the whole kriffing council and order into thinking that he is a normal, responsible human adult with a fully functional braincell'.

'In our defense, Snips took the fully functional braincell when she left' Skywalker said with a shrug before nudging his former padawan.

'Oh, that explains a lot' Mace replied sarcastically, massaging his temples. 'I shouldn't expect anything else from the two who literally live in each others back pocket, shouldn't I?'.

'No sir, you shouldn't expect anything else' Rex chimed in. 'This happens all the time, the two bodies, one mind thing is the worst thing you can walk into'.

'I remember, it somehow amuses Yoda to no end' Mace sighed. 'Speaking about Yoda, where is he?'.

A silence fell and everyone was exchanging uncertain looks.

'Dagobah?' Skywalker asked with a smirk, picking the answer from his masters mind, who glared at him before crossing disappointed his arms.

'We've talked about this, it's rude to do that without warning' was the tired and disappointed reply.

'What are you up to?' Mace asked and stared at the others, who all shrugged and exchanged looks. 

This is going to be a "long and bumpy ride".

* * *

**The Devastator.**

* * *

Ryloth.

Why?

Vader may have been not there. Thanks to his originals memories he was disgusted by slavery and everything connected to it.

He had sensed the stray thoughts of Sidious and with some effort he had bowed to the Sith master, assuring that he will show Ryloth that the Empire is strong.

His master was convinced that he was a obedient little slave and just a clone of a stronger Force sensitive.

Maybe Skywalker and Vader are in some ways the same, yet different from each other.

One teached, the other programmed.

Sidious was overconfident, thinking that Vader will always do his bidding to realize that Vader sent most TIE fighters after the pirates pursuing the stolen freighter.


	8. Survivor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *documentary narration voice*: Bickering is an essential part of the master padawan relationships.

**Elsewhere. A few days later.**

* * *

If this was the will of the Force, she was ready to become one with the Force. After days of fleeing and fighting her own troops, she had been subdued by the troops.

Alone in the cell on the cruiser, she attempted to meditate and sort out her thoughts.

Then the explosion and the stomping boots of the "stormtroopers". More explosions, hums and shooting.

Then it was silent, before the cell door opened and a stormtrooper appeared in the doorway. The armor was a bit ill-fitting for the man, Luminara noticed with a tired smile at the man.

'Hello, is that armor not a bit small for you?' she asked and a silence fell while looking up at the man in the doorway who clearly wasn't a stormtrooper. Then he fumbled a key card from his utility belt and deactivated the Force inhibiting cuffs.

The Force flowed back and she carefully probed the man in disguise, finally coming to the conclusion his shields were very strong and she was very tired.

'Yeah, it seemed like a good idea at the moment' he replied with a shrug before pulling off the bucket and tossing it away. Then he turned to her with a wry smile.

'Sorry that we are late, we were being followed by bounty hunters after finding Yoda on some mud ball of a planet' Skywalker joked, holding out her saber when another explosion echoed through the ship.

'It's good to see you too' she answered while summoning the lightsaber into her hand and following the knight with a small, fond smile.

He was maybe a _little_ unorthodox, but she liked and respected the way he thought about things. The way you could expect someone to be who wasn't brought into the temple during the first years of his life.

Passionate, a bit full of himself and a huge temperament, but still a knight, a friend and leader people could count on.

They finally ended up fighting a group of purge troopers and a Inquisitor, backed up by a bunch of clones, a fierce woman with a blaster and a padawan.

It was surprisingly easy to slice a way to the hangar through the Inquisitor, purge troopers and other Imperials.

The Force around the Inquisitor was cold and dark, it swirled around the Inquisitor who leaked anger, madness, misery, fear and death into the Force. She let out a crazed laugh when the Jedi master set a step back in disgust and confusion.

'Inquisitors, Jedi broken and twisted by the Imperials' Skywalker said bitterly while deflecting blaster bolts back the stormtroopers. 'Just like the mute shadow guards who kept me imprisoned'.

'You were imprisoned?' Luminara asked, fending off one purge trooper while kicking the other in his shin. 'How did that happen?'.

'The Emperor revealed himself on one of my "bad days", he thought that since I was so angry and afraid that I would fall easily' the knight explained. 'I declined, seeing nothing in enforcing an empire built on slavery and I didn't know he had a back up'.

'He revealed after capturing me that he had cloned several bodies from the hand I lost, then everything went black and I finally woke up to a group of shadow guards and Sidious' right hand people'.

'That means that Darth Vader is your clone' she simply stated while chucking her saber at another purge trooper.

'Yeah, unfortunately' he answered and shoved the group of stormtroopers away with the Force.

'I hope he hates sand as much as you' she joked and the knight snorted with a wry smile, twirling his saber and impaling an Imperial droid. 'Would make hiding much easier'.

'Yeah, we still have the Inquisitorius who don't mind sand' he replied then before they darted into a hangar with the troops, the fierce woman and the padawan on their heels.

'You said five minutes' master Windu hissed and turned to glare at Skywalker who shrugged after launching a kick at another purge trooper.

'Really? I heard 6' he asked with a smile at the master.

'I told you, he has gone deaf because of all those explosions' someone else yelled from across the hangar.

'That's not true, master!' Skywalker replied. 'You are just as bad'.

'Oh?'.

'You offered to set up a distraction'.

'Yes'.

'With explosions!'.

'It was your idea'.

'You helped'.

'You're a bad influence'.

'No, I'm not'.

Yes, you are'.

'And here we go again' Mace sighed and he shoved a stormtrooper away with the Force. 'Bickering. Again'.

'Ah, Bickering. The most essential thing in a master padawan relationship' a clone muttered while shooting a storm trooper. 'They sure know how to do it'.

'Sometimes I ask myself the question: How the hell did those two survive all this?' Mace grumbled, deflecting some blaster bolts while walking backwards up the ramp of their shuttle. 'But then, I realize that I used to have a padawan and that I am getting too old for this'.

'Gentlemen, if you are quite done.. We have an escapade to make' Luminara told the Bickering Jedi with a hint of a smile, while she shoved with the Force some stormtroopers off the ramp. 'We don't have all day'.

Both exchanged looks and then moved like one being towards the ramp, deflecting blaster bolts and providing cover for the others.

Then the Inquisitor appeared again and she jumped towards the shuttle, attempting to enter the ship through the open ramp. The shuttle started lifting off and the ramp closed before the Inquisitor could reach the shuttle.

Then the shuttle flew off into the void of space and made some sharp turns and barrel rolls (to the displeasure of the passengers) to get away from the TIE fighters.

The sound of an hyperdrive activating and the stars outside became streaks when the shuttle made the jump away from the Imperial convoy on their way to Mustafar.

'Is everybody alright?' the fierce, middle aged woman asked when she got the first aid kit, the sniper rifle still hanging on her back.

'No injuries?' she asked with a sigh, glaring at the others in the room.

'No concussions, no internal bleeding, only a few bruises and burns, but nothing what bacta can't fix' Skywalker hummed before nudging his former master. 'Right master?'.

'Excuse me? Is it our injury? I don't think so, mind your own business' was the reply and the knight rolled his eyes before turning towards the woman.

'He is always like this. Don't worry, Beru' he said with a smile at the seemingly worried woman. 'We will need some bacta patches and some tea, he will be fine'.


	9. Alive.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not everyone dies in this AU.  
> And Caleb.

**Ryloth. Now.**

* * *

Vader sensed the presence of someone and he raised his hand in a single command to his troops when the presence came closer. The Rebels on Ryloth were assisted by an Jedi, Vader had heard.

Then he saw the cloaked woman and the Twi'lek rebel general standing in their way, confirming Vader's suspicions. But then he sensed another one and the Force rumbled before a woman landed between them with an ignited lightsaber.

'I thought you died' Vader snapped, igniting his saber and Aayla Secura smirked, taking a battle stance.

'They missed' she simply replied and the freedom fighters appeared, surrounding Vader and his troops. 'I figured the freedom fighters needed some help'.

Then, unsurprisingly Bly appeared, completely red and exhausted from running after his General. The trooper looked up, recognized Vader and then raised his blasters.

'General' he said, still panting.

'Yes?' Secura asked.

'Please don't ever do that again' Bly continued completely exasperated and exhausted from running after his General.

'I don't know what you are talking about' Aayla replied, the word "love" going unheard. 'I also think that the Sith have figured out how to clone Force Sensitives plus Abilities, commander'.

Vader's brain stuttered in confusion at those words and he froze for a split second before staring in confusion at the Jedi in front of him.

'How?' he hissed at the woman, who bared her sharp teeth in a grin.

'Skywalker is still running around and causing trouble, mostly explosions and other stuff' Aayla answered with a shrug. 'And I figured out since the two of you have very obvious things in common, like body language and presence'.

_Is it that obvious?_

_Yeah, apparently..._

'Wait what?' the cloaked woman asked, confused and maybe a bit amused. 'That sounds a bit far-fetched, Secura'.

'But who are then the three bickering Jedi who are causing trouble with your master and padawan, Depa?' the Twi'lek Jedi shot back. 'They also freed master Luminara and recruited some troopers'.

'Are you done?' Vader rumbled, almost sounding exasperated and both Jedi took battle stances.

'Shall we?' Secura asked before they lunged at Vader.

He attacked, but his two opponents dodged his saber strikes with ease while the rebels and trooper backed them up with blaster fire, making it almost impossible to attack without being impaled or shot.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

The familiar tug at the teacher bond awoke Caleb and he almost tumbled from his bunk when he rolled over.

The silence in the room had been deafening, but Caleb had sensed something familiar at the other side of the bond.

The younger padawan he shared his room with, Ril was still asleep when Caleb left their quarters on the cruiser of the newly founded Rebellion Alliance and he decided to go to the mess hall.

He spotted some clones and older padawans playing sabacc, while some masters and Knights were discussing something.

'Credit for your thoughts, little one. What are you thinking so hard about?' someone interrupted Caleb's train of thought and he looked up at knight Skywalker who looked like he had been up and running all week.

Either that, or he tried to get the twins go to sleep.

'I think my master is alive' Caleb blurted and the Knight froze. 'The bond was never severed, she is alive. I can feel it'.

'Okay... But I can feel a "but" coming' the knight stated before glancing at master Windu and gesturing.

He was right.

'What if she is broken by the Inquisitorius?' Caleb whispered. 'What if she was broken the way they broke Trilla Suduri or the others we came across?'.

'She is not, she is stronger than that' master Windu answered, partially trying to reassure himself.

'She won't fall'.

* * *

**Ryloth**

* * *

The Force push came unexpected and Vader was flung against an rock, he felt his armor crack and the alarms of the suit went off when he was almost crushed by an Boulder.

He dodged the Boulder and softly cursed when he discovered that he had dropped his saber when he was shoved away with the Force.

'We will fight another day' Secura said with an humorless laugh and did a mocking salute before disappearing again.

He found his lightsaber and called it back into his hand, igniting it once again and raising to his feet. He almost passed out while doing so. An wave of Nausea took him off guard and he saw spots dancing.

An field medic came running and the eyes of the man widened when he got the results.

'My Lord, it appears that you are being poisoned by something in the suit' he stammered and Vader's thoughts slipped to an abrupt stop by the words "poisoned" and "suit".

He did know that Sidious did put him in the suit to avoid an sudden betrayal and he was aware that it was the suit keeping him alive.

But poison?

Poison?

Then he closed his eyes for a second before making an decision.

'Forget the rebels, we will crush them another day' he ordered. 'Get my personal medbay ready'.

Sith always betray each other.

He should have known.


End file.
